


I (don't) love you [l.s]

by shadesofholmes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Gay For You, M/M, Student Harry, Student Louis
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadesofholmes/pseuds/shadesofholmes
Summary: Harry espera muchas cosas de la vida, pero un nuevo vecino no es una de ellas.





	I (don't) love you [l.s]

_(Harry conoce a su destino. Se llama Louis)_

 

Harry regresa de la escuela, y encuentra un camión de mudanzas estacionado en la casa de al lado. 

No es que sea el descrubrimiento, o la noticia del año. De todas formas, él siente que tiene que mirar.

Él sólo alcanza a dar un rápido vistazo hacia el interior del camión de mudanzas y logra ver una pequeña cama rosada, junto con ese castillo enorme de la casa de los sueños y cajas selladas con cinta adhesiva. No sabe si será buena idea contarle todo aquello a su madre, y se encuentra con la ligera sorpresa de que eso no importa realmente, porque ella ha dejado una nota sobre la puerta del refrigerador despidiéndose de él y avisándole que hay comida lista para calentarse en cualquier momento. 

Eso, de alguna manera, le quita el hambre.

"Oh, hola." Él deja su mochila raída, casi tan oscura como su alma, y carga a Misha con su brazo izquierdo. "¿Quieres comer?" 

El gato no le responde. Casi nunca lo hace.

"Bien, entonces." 

Él sube al piso de las habitaciones y deja a Misha en el pasillo. Ahí dentro, en su pequeño santuario, se quita la camisa y toma ese libro desgastado que reposa sobre la mesa de madera que tiene por escritorio. Lo hojea un rato, cómo suele hacerlo casi todos los días, hasta comenzar a dormitar. Está decidiendo en quedarse en esa incómoda posición y tener un poco de descanso de esa manera cuando escucha el motor sonoro de ese camión que estuvo bloqueando gran parte de la vista de la casa de sus vecinos. Harry aquea una ceja mientras sostiene las persianas en una pequeña tijera que hace con los dedos y las suelta de inmediato. Al parecer, los tipos de la mudanza ya han terminado su trabajo.

Entonces suena su timbre.

Él no se molesta en ponerse la camisa de nuevo. Tampoco es que sea un requisito indispensable.

Esquiva al gato, y baja las escaleras de dos en dos. Está a la mitad de su camino cuando vuelve a oír ese molesto zumbido. "¡Voy!"

 

_(Louis conoce a su némesis. Se llama Harry)_

 

Él ha tenido las peores tres horas en aquel aeropuerto y, él en realidad no alcanza a comprender por qué todos en su familia quieren mudarse de regreso a Manchester mientras él se encuentra teniendo las mejores vacaciones de su vida. Tal vez sólo querían que él ayudara con la mudanza, pero claro que Louis podía usar su situación como algo que le salvara de todo aquello. Aún así, sentía que tenía que pasar a visitar. 

Así que toca el timbre.

Un chico desnudo abre la puerta.

"Uh, ¿quién eres?"

Louis se está preguntando lo mismo. "Soy Louis, ¿quién eres tú?"

"Harry."

Ellos comparten uno de esos momentos incómodos de los que está hecha la vida. 

"¿Qué haces en mi casa?", Louis intenta asomarse, pero el chico le bloquea la entrada. 

Harry pudo haber respondido, pero en ese instante, la madre de Louis se asoma al patio de la casa de al lado y se rie al ver que Louis se ha confundido, luego agita su mano para invitarlo a entrar. 


End file.
